Seduction with blood
by blood-born
Summary: Elena starts her senior year and hopes this year will be a fresh start from her parents death but its far from it when she meets damon salvatore who would do anything to have her and he turns her life upside down
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters, they belong to L. J Smith.

**ELENA'S POV**

Her I was Elena Gilbert looking at my perfect reflection in the mirror. Oh yes! I could have any guy I wanted; I knew how to push their buttons. I looked over my outfit of my dark blue flare jeans and purple top with a black waistcoat. I had to look perfect today seeing as I was now starting senior year in high school with my best friends Bonnie and Meredith. This year was going to be perfect, no time for mistakes or errors; this would be a new year and a fresh start for me. I would have to move on from my parent's death and start anew. Moving on will be a good thing... I think.

I quickly checked over my reflection making sure I looked perfect. My brown hair was perfectly straight and my brown eyes looked bigger with my black mascara on. I ran downstairs and saw Aunt Jenna rushing around in the kitchen; she was probably late for work again. Jeremy was nowhere to be found and that wasn't unusual for me and Jenna since our parents died. Me and Jer used to be so close but we started to drift apart since the incident. Aunt Jenna wasn't much older than us so we treated her more as a friend than an aunt. Jenna didn't have the strict mother qualities.

"Wow you look good this morning, what's got you in high spirits today?" aunt Jenna asked while pouring some coffee into her thermos.

"Oh just the fact that today is the day that I move on from what happened in the last six months. You know Aunt Jenna I just realised that there's no point in being stuck in the past, it's not going to help our situation" I frowned. The "situation" meant getting Jeremy of drugs I didn't know what he was taking and frankly I didn't want to know, me and Jenna knew but we couldn't stop him.

Jenna frowned too as she realised what I was thinking "Elena don't worry about Jeremy he'll get over all of this soon. You just need to worry about school! This is your senior year, you're going to be graduating soon!" Aunt Jenna squeaked like a child. Aunt Jenna was still a child at heart and I loved her for that. I looked at clock _shit!_ I was already late.

" Well I won't get off to a good start If I'm late, Mr. Tanner already has it in for me and I don't need another excuse for him to hate me" I replied.

"Okay well go and good luck sweetie!" Jenna chimed.

"Bye Aunt Jenna!" I shouted back as I shut the door on my way out. The second I was out of the door I got the weirdest feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt as if I was being watched. _Great Elena not only are you still grieving your parents you're also turning paranoid_ I thought. I quickly looked around me too check. No one there, I started to walk towards the school I have been going to for a couple of years. I loved the wind blowing in my hair and the coolness it brought to my skin. As I was passing through the Mystic Falls Cemetery I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt the same feeling in my stomach. I scanned the area around me again. I saw nothing apart from the most beautiful black crow I have ever seen high up in a tree. Rainbows glittered of the crow's wings and it's eyes were so black it looked as if they could see into my soul. The crow cocked it's head to the side in a swift motion and cawed. That was the last straw, I felt so terrified in that moment that I ran for my life through the road which cut through the cemetery at into the school parking lot. I was fighting for breath when I entered Robert. E. Lee high school. _Wow that's never happened before._

**I will have the next chapter very soon :) this is my first fan fic so please be nice and i promise that elena and stefan will meet in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the character they belong to L. J Smith.

**ELENA'S POV**

As soon I entered the school I saw my redheaded friend Bonnie. Her hair made up for her petit body, her red hair was so bright you could spot it a mile away. Her fiery curls framed her face perfectly and her chocolate brown eyes could make your heart melt. Next to her stood my friend Meredith who was a head taller than Bonnie and had dark brown hair that complimented her olive skin tone and her dark grey eyes looked sharp against her skin.

"Hey, oh my god Elena I've missed you so much! How have you been? How's your brother and Jenna been dealing with-" She abruptly stopped when Meredith elbowed her in the ribs. Meredith could tell that I didn't want to talk about my parents and that was one of the things I loved about Meredith, she could always tell how I was feeling and she always knew what to say to me to cheer me up when I was down. And right know she was doing just that.

"Hey Elena you'll never guess who the new student is!" Meredith teased.

"Yh! Elena he is super hot as in want-to-lick-his-abs-right-there-right-now kind of hot. His name is Stefan Salvatore and he just moved back to Mystic Falls from Italy, which is like the most romantic place in the world!" Bonnie squealed while bouncing up and down in excitement.

"And obviously if you want to go after him Elena we'll help you" said Meredith with a wink, that wink said _I'll help you in any way I can for you to get him. _

"You know guys after everything that's happened I don't think I want to-" My speech to lay off boys for a while abruptly stopped when I saw the most gorgeous guy step out of a yellow Porsche. He had the eyes of the brightest of green oak leaves, light brown sandy hair and lips of an angel with their natural cherry colour.

I don't know how long my mouth was open for because the next thing I knew Meredith smirked while sighing and said "Looks like you just saw Stefan Salvatore"

I quickly composed myself and thank god I did because in that same moment those god-like eyes looked into mine and I hurriedly looked away from him and turned my face away so he couldn't see me blush. _What's wrong with me? I'm never shy around guys their shy around me _I thought. I turned back around and decided that I was not going to be shy around guys, I didn't do it before and I wasn't going to do it now. "Hey Elena what do you have first period? Mine's history which is with Mr. Tanner! Aren't I lucky" Bonnie made a sarcastic face.

I looked at my schedule. It was English with Miss. Wright, she wasn't a bad teacher but she wasn't the best."Uhh... English Miss. Wright." I replied while looking at my watch." Oh guys I better go don't want to be late!" I walked into the school building and went into the classroom. The second I stepped through the door my heart nearly leaped out of my chest, Stefan was in my class with no one next to him. All the other seats were full _Elena Gilbert looks like it's your lucky day_! I walked up to Miss. Wright grabbed a text book and nearly went running to the seat next to Stefan. While I was walking towards him he was looking outside the window and it looked like he was purposely looking away from me _weird? Guys never ignore me, looks like he'll be a tough one to crack_.

**STEFAN'S POV **

I could hear her light footsteps abruptly stop by the door. _Guess she saw me then_, I pretended to look out the window and not pay attention to her but what I really wanted was to get to know her, I had to make sure she wasn't Katherine or she didn't know her. Katherine was a conniving bitch and me and Damon were well rid of her. She's the reason me and Damon became the worst of enemies. She silently sat next to me and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back to not look rude but smiling normally lead to talking and me talking to her would probably make me want her more.

**ELENA'S POV**

_Oh God! He's so gorgeous when he smiles. Right Elena you got to talk to him say something! Anything but not something stupid_ while I was having a conversation with myself, Stefan looked at me curiously as if I was having a fit and at that moment it felt like I was. "H-Hi you must be Stefan right? I'm Elena" I smiled my seductive smile and tried to get more of his attention and to be honest it did.

"Hi yes I know who you are erm..." It looked like he was trying to make conversation but when I tried to say something to keep the conversation flowing I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't feel the spark between us that I felt with guys I went out with before. It was 25 minutes into the lesson and apart from him saying "do you have a pen?" we didn't talk at all, _god! He's boring. Hot but verrrrrrry boring._

**STEFAN'S POV**

"Hi yes I know who you are erm..." What else could I say? I wanted to get to know her but I didn't know what to talk about with her. Her friend Bonnie was more interesting than Elena. I decided to hear her beautiful voice again by saying "do you have a pen?" But apart from her giving me her full attention like earlier she just handed me a pen without saying a word. _Guess she's not much interested in me either. _

**ELENA'S POV**

I literally half ran out of the classroom. Even Mr. Tanner was more fun than Stefan he may be a looker but he wasn't much of a talker. The rest of the day went in a blur, at lunch I filled in Bonnie and Meredith with my not so great encounter with Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie looked disappointed.

"Was he really that boring Elena? But if you're genuinely not interested in him... can I have him" Bonnie looked at me with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically "Bonnie you don't have to ask me it's not like I own him now do I?" Meredith didn't say much at lunch she sat silently eating her lunch and gasping and oohing at the right time when gossiping.

When the day was over I decided to go to the cemetery to see mum and dad. I still missed them and wished they were with me now but I knew wallowing over it won't make it any better. I sat against a tree with the brightest green leaves that reminded me of Stefan. _Stefan ugh! _I stopped thinking about him as I started to take out my diary so I could right in it, I instantly froze as a chill went down my spine as I felt the feeling in my stomach return for the third time today. I stood up quickly and lost my balance when a cold hand went around my waist and stopped me from falling of my but.

"Ooh! Careful you don't want to hurt your beautiful self now do you?" A seductive voice spoke. His voice was so sexy and I felt a shudder at his voice alone and I hadn't even seen his face yet! He could have had threes eyes and two lips for all I knew. But when I turned to look at the face that matched that angel's voice, boy was I wrong!

**Hope you guys like this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the character they belong to L. J Smith.

In this scene the music in the Background is Ellie Goulding – Don't panic

**DAMON'S POV**

I'd been following Elena all day in my crow form so she wouldn't get suspicious of me. But every time I got closer to her she would start to look around worriedly as if she could tell she was being watched. Right now she was sitting under a tree and she was looking at the leaves and frowning _what is she thinking? _I thought. I wanted to go to her and dazzle her like I normally did to people. Oh I knew what affect I had on people especially women. Girls would swoon at my feet and do anything to be with me and to be honest I didn't really mind the attention. In fact my good lucks, my charms and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift made it easier to get a snack from any girl I wanted.

Right now while I was standing behind an angel statue in my handsome form I liked to call it, I watched Elena, all I wanted right now was her blood not only because I was hungry and she looked like Katherine but because I could feel this thirst in her that hadn't been quenched and that thirst was love and desire. _Well I could give her that_ I abruptly stopped that thought as I realised she could be nothing more to me than food. I couldn't love; I didn't know how to after Katherine left me and Stefan. I blocked out all my emotions for 145 years, I didn't want to feel love, pain, desire, lust, even happiness but even when I clicked my emotions of like a switch the pain was still there deep in my cold un-beating heart, that pain never went away since Katherine left.

I saw Elena stand pretty quickly and begin to fall backwards; using my vampire speed I put my hand around her small waist and stood her up.

"Ooh! Careful you don't want to hurt your beautiful self now do you?" I said in my most seductive voice. I wanted her right now more than I ever wanted blood. But something else was overtaking my bloodlust and that was... something I hadn't felt in my vampire life, I frowned but turned it off as quickly as it came to a blinding smile.

**ELENA'S POV**

He was the most beautiful guy no... man I had ever seen in all my 18 years of life. _I can't breathe how can a man be so hot? Oh God I think I'm going to faint_ and I was about to until I heard his voice like melted chocolate again "Aren't you going to thank me?" he asked while smirking.

" Th-thanks" I stuttered breathlessly. He was gorgeous his eyes were the lightest of blue that put seas to shame. His lips were a pale baby pink and looked so kissable that I nearly leaned in to kiss them. I then noticed that he still had his arm around my waist and I reluctantly stepped away.

"I'm Elena Gilbert you are..." I questioned as I put out my hand. I wanted to know as much as I could about him before he went, who knew if I would see him again?

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore" He answered In a Bond way and took my hand in his to shake it. The moment he took my hand I felt a spark go through my palm up to my heart which was thudding against my chest. This was the exact spark I didn't feel with Stefan at school this morning. I pushed Stefan out of my head and looked at the God-like creature in front of me.

"Why is someone so gorgeous as you doing out here alone?" he asked while moving forward to me, I started to walk backwards to put some space in between us I mean yes I was interested in him but I wasn't a slut like Caroline. The next thing I knew I was backed up to a tree and Damon's lips were Inches from my lips that know started to part _shut your mouth Elena! _I closed my mouth but I could feel his sweet breath tickling my skin. My will to not kiss him was breaking down because the next thing I knew I was leaning into him and he smirked at the fact that I was giving in to him so easily. But when my lips nearly brushed his I realised he might just be playing with me so with that in mind I stepped around the side away from him and sharply exhaled, I couldn't breathe with him being so close to me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? Nothing you're the one who started to lean into me" He smirked and casually leaned against the tree I was sitting under less than five minutes ago. His smirk made my heart do funny little flips and I nearly surrendered to him again, but I held my ground and blushed at the fact that it was me who leaned in for a kiss and not him.

"Well you shouldn't have had me backed up against the tree I mean that's not exactly decent is it?" I challenged.

"Hey I know I'm hot an all but come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" He replied with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes which made my insides melt. As if he read my mind his smirk widened.

Instead of answering his question I blushed and stammered out "I-I g-got to go see ya" Without another word I turned away from the beautiful creature and ran out of the cemetery. I felt scared of him and attracted to him at the same time _how's that even possible get a hold of yourself girl! You don't even know him he could be a deranged psychopathic murderer for all you know_ the thought sent a chill down my spine like the one before Damon had showed up to help me falling on my but.

**DAMON'S POV**

"Hey I know I'm hot an all but come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" I replied with my signature smile. I could hear a fragment of her thoughts going through my mind which said that I made her insides melt well off course I would I mean hey... I'm Damon Salvatore probably the hottest thing that would ever cross her entire life. My smirk widened as she thought about the fact if I could possibly read her mind, she couldn't be more right even if she tried.

Her olive skin flushed as she tried to avoid answering my question and instead said "I-I g-got to go see ya" without even a backward glance she ran out of the cemetery.

"Sooner than you think Elena" I muttered too low for her to hear. I then turned back into my crow form and followed her home making sure she was safe I mean a hot girl walking home by herself in the dark didn't equal into the safest place to be, I should know from experience, well when I say experience I don't mean mine but girls who have been in that situation and have become a snack... for me. I sat in a branch of a tree with one knee bent and one leg hanging off with my hands behind my head to get more comfortable Elena walked home and straight up to her room without talking to anyone and began to change, when she did I got the strangest tingling feeling in my trousers, I cleared my throat turned into a crow and left her to it.

**ELENA'S POV**

Today was a really strange day so I didn't really want to talk to anyone; I hurriedly walked up the stairs and got changed for bed. While changing I kept thinking about Damon and how I wanted to feel those lean muscles under his black shirt and black leather jacket, I wanted him to grind himself into me with his legs under his black jeans. I frowned I mean if I thought about it _huh looks like he loves the colour black I mean even his hair and his boots were black_.

With Damon still in my mind I pulled out my diary underneath my bed and began to furiously write about my first day about how I was glad to see Bonnie and Meredith and how Stefan was the most boring guy in the world and... how I was confused about Damon in the cemetery he was hot, dangerous and everything I wanted in a guy I mean for crying out loud I felt THE spark that meant you had an instant connection with a person or that you just got an electric person from the other person. But when I thought back to what happened with Damon I felt THE spark not a little electric shock you get. With that in mind I put my diary back under the bed and turned off my lamp on my bedside table. _Tomorrow will be a better day and hopefully I won't see Damon_ but when I thought that I felt a twinge of sadness and regret in my hear _Oh for God sake Elena you only just met him! Just forget him you're not going to see him again tomorrow are you? _ I then closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the character they belong to L. J Smith.

**DAMON'S POV**

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Elena in fact even with my eyes open all I could see was her. _What's happening to me?_ I frowned, I have never felt like this before and I promised I would never let myself feel like this about another person apart from Katherine. And to make this all worse Elena was human not a vampire, but human _Oh God! I've fallen in love with food literally! _It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I jumped out of the boarding house window in my room as a crow and decided to go to the one place that was the last place I should have been going to right now.

Elena's house came into view as I flew past a lamp post (which I nearly bumped into because of my internal blubbering about Elena) I flew to the tree that showed the best view of Elena's room. There she laid, my princess of darkness with her brown hair spilled across the pillow and her eyes closed with her chest rising and falling in a rhythm _hold on princess of darkness! Oh Salvatore you're turning soft. Stop! just stop thinking about Elena as a person you could actually be with, even if I did end up with her it wouldn't last, she would grow old and die and I would end up alone and heartbroken._ The thought of Elena dying made me feel the most horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach and made my heart turn cold if that was even possible when I didn't have one so I've been told.

**ELENA'S POV**

**DREAM**

_I ran through the Old Wood feeling something coming after me, I stopped running as I ran out of breath. After I gained my strength the hairs at the back of my neck stood up as I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned quickly and lost my balance but something no wait... someone held me up, when I turned up to see who it was it turned out to be Damon. But this Damon frightened me as his clear blue eyes turned red on the outside and two sharp long canines on either side of his mouth appeared. They looked like... but they couldn't... they looked like fangs! _

I woke up upright in my bed with sweat beading down my forehead. I looked around my room to calm my ragged breathing down and pulled my hair out of my face. _What the hell?_ I only just met Damon and now I was having dreams about him? And they weren't even good dreams trust me this was the worst nightmare I had ever had. I suddenly heard a tapping sound at my window I turned abruptly and saw a crow. _A crow? Oh my God that is the same crow I saw this morning _I wanted to shoo it away but I found myself wanting to open the window and let the crow in. Its eyes reminded me of... someone.

**DAMON'S POV**

Elena started to fidget slightly in her bed as if she was waking up but all of a sudden she started thrashing her head side to side, I could hear her every word with my vampire hearing "No... no no Da-" She was having a nightmare. I flew to her window to get a better look at her I decided to see her dream which was really frightening her and to be honest now putting me on edge too. But all of a sudden Elena stood upright in her bed shaking in fear and I could hear her heart speeding down a bit after she snapped out of her dream. I tapped on the window with my beak so she would notice me I mean it was a stupid idea she wasn't going to invite in a crow but at the time it did seem like a good idea. She turned her head to the window and saw me, she didn't look at my form but in my eyes like she recognised them. Elena frowned and laid down on the bed away from me so all I could see was her back. After a few minutes her breathing became normal and I could tell she was now asleep. I flew into the night hoping I would see her tomorrow.

**ELENA'S POV**

Today was a Saturday so I decided to go do some shopping. _I am seriously lacking some new style _I thought while I looked in my drawers. I brushed my teeth and stumbled downstairs, I didn't have the best balance when I'd just woken up.

Aunt Jenna heard me coming "Hey Elena you want some breakfast I made pancakes and I've got some chocolate sauce in the cupboard"

The mention of pancakes made my stomach grumble and I replied" Yh thanks Jenna, Oh I'm going to go shopping today do you want to come?"

"Oh yh!" Aunt Jenna replied she loved shopping more than anything, which girl didn't? Then Jenna's smile faltered and she frowned as if she remembered something "Actually I just realised I can't sweetie. I got an extra shift at work and I promised I'd help out today, sorry"

"It's ok aunt Jenna I'll ask Bonnie or Meredith if they want to go" I finished my pancakes and hopped upstairs. I grabbed my phone of my bedside table and dialled Bonnie's number first. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey Elena! Whats up?" She asked

"Hey Bonnie I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today, you know have a girly day out. We haven't had one of those for ages and I'll ask Meredith next if she wants to tag along."

"Oh I'm sorry Elena I can't, my Grams is coming over, remember her? It's been nearly a year since I've seen her" She replied in a sad tone

"Oh don't worry I get it Bonnie. I know how attached you are to your Grams. I'll just ask Meredith I got to go bye and tell your Grams I said hi"

"I will, see ya Elena" I hung up and called Meredith hopefully she'll be able to go after the night I've had. Her phone rung once before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meredith it's Elena I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me today? Bonnie can't her Grams is coming over from Phoenix"

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry I can't, mum's grounded me big time after I "accidently" pushed my brother down the stairs" I could practically see her air quoting around the word accident.

"Do I want to know why?" I asked curiously

"Not really. But I'm sorry I can't go I'll make it up to you I promise"

"Meredith calm down you don't have to make it up to me, ok I'll see you later bye" I hung up and decided to go shopping by myself. Alone or not I had to get out of the house. I heard Jenna leave as I was doing my hair in front of the mirror. I left the house and decided to go to my favourite shop called dELiAs. I walked in and started to scan the racks as I thought about none other than Damon Salvatore I sighed _Elena stop thinking about someone you won't see again_ I thought angrily. As I was having a conversation about Damon in my mind I was paying for a little black dress I saw, it was called an Isobel lace dress. I walked out of the store to look for shoes to go with the dress as I bumped into someone... hard. I looked up to see who it was and my heart skipped a beat. What my eyes saw was a smirking Damon Salvatore.

"Well hello Elena! Wow never thought I'd see you again, it's a small world don't you think" Damon leaned down and spoke the last part in my ear, it made me shiver and I dropped my shopping bag that contained my dress. Before I could bend down to pick up the bag Damon beat me to it and held it out for me to take it.

"It's a beautiful dress Elena and it's in black my _favourite _colour" Damon spoke seductively as I just stood there looking into his eyes. I finally found the strength to speak but when I did speak it came out as a whisper

"Umm... yh I noticed that" Realisation dawned over me as I thought about how he knew I had bought a black dress.

"Hold on how do you know what I bought?" I questioned.

"Oh... when I went to pick up your bag I saw it inside" He lied smoothly but there was a hint of hesitation as if her question took him by surprise.

"W-what you doing here?" I asked while backing away from him slightly

"I'm here to get a suit. It's my best friend's wedding so I couldn't be wearing any old thing don't you think?"

**DAMON'S POV **

I couldn't lie more if I tried. Of course I wasn't here for my best friend's wedding; I didn't have friends let alone a best of one. I was here because I'd been following Elena all day to see what she did on a normal Saturday. And I saw how her eyes lit up when she saw that dress in the store, I timed my entrance perfectly.

She fiddled with the handle on the bag before replying" Oh I was just shopping for the fun of it in fact after I found this dress I was leaving to find shoes to match with it" I hated shopping it bored me to death. But when Elena talked about it I found it not so bad.

"Well it looks like _you _know more about_ shopping_ so I was wondering... if you wanted to help me pick a suit to the wedding?" I asked I made sure my voice sounded low and sexy to her so she couldn't resist and it did just that.

"I'd love to. I mean it'd be nice to have some company I was meant to come with two other friends but they had their own thing to do" Thank the devil her friends were busy or I wouldn't be going shopping with Elena. _Me Damon Salvatore shopping_ the thought bought a smile to my lips and I looked at Elena.

She looked like she was about to faint, the reaction made me smile even more and I said "Cool. Let's get going then" I started to walk and Elena gracefully walked beside me.

"What's your budget for the suit because trust me if I find something that looks good on you you're going to _have_ to buy it" She looked like she meant it.

"Don't worry, there is no budget" I decided to play a little with Elena.

"What do you think looks good on me?" I questioned looking into her dark eyes.

She blushed and looked down. God I loved it when she blushed, the pink in her cheeks made her look even more beautiful, if that was even remotely possible"Mmm... I don't know we'll see when we get to the store"

Her thoughts at that point were so loud I heard it all a_nything that shows of your hot body. Elena stop it!_Oh so she thought I was hot I smirked as we walked into the store.

**ELENA'S POV**

_What do you think you're doing? Why are you agreeing to go with the one person you shouldn't be with to help him with shopping?_

"Don't worry, there is no budget. What do you think looks good on me?" He asked while looking into my eyes. I blushed furiously and looked down, _anything_ _that shows of your hot body. Elena stop it! _I swear from the corner of my eye I could see Damon smirking.

We walked into the store and I instantly saw Damon making his way to a black shirt."Uh why don't we try a different colour? What about blue they'll match your eyes they're so beautiful" I blurted out. I smacked a hand around my mouth and blushed furiously. Damon turned around and smirked his sexy smirk as me. He started to walk towards me and I immediately started to walk backwards until I bumped into a clothes rack.

His lips were right at my ear as they brushed my ear when he whispered huskily "Oh so you think my eyes are beautiful, what else is beautiful about me?"

_I can't breathe Oh my God!_ As if Damon could read my mind he moved his lips away from my ear and looked right into my eyes and said "why don't we look for a suit then if you're not going to answer my question" He whispered while tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Mmm... yh I think we should" I walked around him and saw a silk red shirt _Oh that's gorgeous _I thought. As if Damon could read my mind (Again) he went to the red shirt and felt the material, without a word he put it around his arm and headed for the men's changing room.

He stopped and turned around as he noticed I wasn't following "you coming?"

"Maybe you should pick another shirt as well... what about this blue one?" I said fingering the material.

"Why the blue one?" He challenged. He knew exactly why I was choosing the blue one.

"Just. Oh wow! Damon you have got to try this white one it'll look great I promise" I moved away from him and picked up the white shirt smiling.

He sighed as he noticed I was getting over-excited because of shopping "fine fine I'll take these three ok Gok Wan?" He teased

"Gok Wan is a man and gay do I look like a man to you AND DO I LOOK GAY TO YOU?" I said frowning

Damon looked me up and down and it made me shiver "Oh trust me you don't look like a man in anyway and as for the gay part I really hope it isn't true" He said while stroking my cheek.

His fingers were so soft and warm and I could feel myself leaning into his hand but he abruptly turned around to the direction of the changing room and said "Come on we also have to get the blazer and trousers too"

I followed Damon into the changing room feeling slightly uncomfortable being in a place where there were naked men and then I realized Damon would be half-naked too behind a thin screen. I blushed at the thought of seeing Damon naked.

Damon walked behind a screen with a shirt while I stood outside waiting with the other two shirts.

"This one looks good... red one look" He said while pulling back the screen. _Wow red really looks good on him I just want to rip it of him and_-

"Yh! It looks great" With that Damon smirked and started to unbutton his shirt right in front of me. He slid of the shirt and stepped out completely so I could see his chest My jaw dropped all the way to the floor and my heart was thudding in my chest. I kept repeating Oh my God in my head because he was indescribable. His muscles weren't too big like a wrestler or too small they were perfect. My gaze went to his chest, he had a six pack and the muscles were rippling through his chest. I put my gaze to his face and felt flustered as he noticed me checking him out and smirked like crazy.

"I know I'm unbelievably gorgeous but there's no need to drool over me, like that you're only embarrassing yourself you know?" He said with a cocky tone.

"Shut up" I mumbled and handed him the blue shirt. He took the shirt from me and closed the screen again. _What's the point of having to close the screen I've already seen his hot body._

**DAMON'S POV**

When I decided to get the next shirt I thought of a cunning plan _let's see if she likes what she's about to see_. I stepped out of the screen and deliberately slowly took of my shirt. Her mouth fell open and I chuckled she turned her gaze to my face and blushed and I nearly took her there and then but instead I said "I know I'm unbelievably gorgeous but there's no need to drool over me like that you're only embarrassing yourself you know?"

"Shut up" She mumbled I knew she was angry with herself for letting herself look at me so foolishly.

When I returned behind the screen I decided to play dumb and make it look like I couldn't do up the buttons on the shirt.

"Um... Elena can you come here a sec I can't do the buttons on this shirt" I said innocently.

**ELENA'S POV**

"Um... Elena can you come here a sec I can't do the buttons on this shirt" _Oh God like it wasn't bad enough that I was drooling over him now I have to be in touching distance_.

"Yh sure" My voice was shaking and I was sure he could see that. I stepped behind the screen and said "Right mmm..." I didn't know what to say because I was to busy trying to control my heart from beating so fast that I could hear it in my ears.

"Buttons" He said seductively. While holding my hand and gliding it over his chest on purpose and then guiding it to a button at the top of his shirt.

"O-oh right yh" I breathed.

"Don't worry take your time, trust me I'm not running anywhere" His voice sounded like honey. As I was fastening up the buttons on his shirt all of a sudden he began to get even closer and I started to back up to the wall behind me.

Damon looked into my eyes and then dropped his head down "Mmm... You know something Elena" He whispered against my collarbone.

"What" I whispered while I breathed raggedly while my hands rested lightly on his chest.

"You look absolutely beautiful today" He breathed against my neck. He then raised his head and met my eyes. He started to lean towards my lips and I didn't argue his lips looked so soft and I couldn't stop myself, I started to lean into him to but all of a sudden the fire alarm went off. I jumped and then realised I had been holding my breath the whole time. Damon growled in annoyance and my eyes widened in shock. But he suddenly snapped out of it and looked down at me and smirked.

"We better go, I don't think I want to be burned down in the building do you?" He asked. I still couldn't speak so I just shook my head side to side and we quickly walked out of the screen while Damon was putting his own shirt back on.

" Well that was fun" Damon said.

I looked at my watch it was over 5 Jenna would be getting home soon"I got to go"

"I'll drop you of I got my car" At first I wanted to say no straightaway but then I thought _why not?_

"Sure" I said quietly.

We got to the parking lot and my eyes widened when Damon led me to a gorgeous red Ferrari."Oh my God is that a Ferrari 458 spider!"

He smiled and opened the door to the front passenger seat and I sat inside, the leather seats were really comfortable. When he replied he sounded surprised with my knowledge about cars "Yh! But how do you know. I never wrote you down as a car person" I blushed (again) when he looked down at me with still the surprise in his eyes.

"Yh my brother Jeremy is a car fanatic so I learned basically everything from him" The mention of my brother made me frown and Damon noticed.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked.

"No I-I'm fine" I hoped he was convinced but when I looked at his face his eye brow was raised so that meant he wasn't convinced.

"Come on, you can talk to me Damon Salvatore will sort all your problems" He said happily

"Oh really? And how exactly will you "sort " my problems?" I challenged.

He looked me in the eyes and spoke softly and seductively "Any way you want, I comfort people _very_ well _trust _me" I could tell there were double meaning in his words. But when I was about to reply I noticed that he had his eyes of the road.

"Oh my God keep your eyes on the road what are you trying to do kill us?" I shouted

"Elena I have _very_ good hand-eye coordination we're not going to _die_" He emphasised on the word die and chuckled to himself as if it was an inside joke.

"What are you laughing about" he stopped the car and I looked around.

"We're here already?" I questioned.

Damon nodded and then turned around to face me and sexily said "Do you want to invite me in?"

I was about to say yes but remembered Jenna would be home and bringing a strange guy home would even push aunt Jenna to responsible mother mode. "I'd erm... love to but I can't sorry"

I could see a hint of hurt in his eyes but that quickly disappeared and smirked at me and said"Ok I get it, I'll erm see you around"

"Ok see ya" I jumped out of the car and walked to the door of my house and turned around just in time to see Damon driving away. I walked inside and went over everything that happened to me today and after today I seemed to like Damon even more even though he decided to seduce me in the changing room. In fact I didn't mind that part.

**DAMON'S POV **

I felt a twinge of sadness that Elena didn't invite me in but I quickly recovered. She hopped out of the car and walked to the door. I started to drive of and in the rear-view mirror I could see Elena turn back around to see me, I smiled and then drove into the distance._ Elena my princess of darkness. _

**sorry everyone I took so long but to make up for it i made the chapter longer hope you guys like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the character they belong to L. J Smith.

**ELENA'S POV**

When I'd finished fantasising about Damon I went into the kitchen to see if Jenna was home.

"Jenna? You home?" I asked aloud. There was a rattling sound in the kitchen and I went to see who it was, it turned out to be my drugged up little brother Jeremy who I hadn't seen for three days and we were living under the same roof! Jeremy was raiding the fridge and was taking out food that would definitely not taste good together.

"No she's still at work" Jeremy replied

"Hey... how are you?" I was genuinely worried about Jer and I needed him of the drugs I mean he's only fifteen.

"You mean hey Jer are you stoned right now so I can give you _another _lecture about it" he sneered. Now don't get me wrong I loved my kid brother, but my God he could get on your nerves.

"Actually I was going to give you a break from all of that, but as you seem to like it so much-" I replied while crossing my arms.

"Oh just go to hell Elena, I mean first Jenna raided my room to find..." Jeremy looked down and frowned. He didn't like naming the drugs he was taking but I wasn't going to fall for any crap he threw at me tonight.

"To find? Find what Jer the pot?" I said sarcastically while narrowing my eyes. Without another word or glance Jeremy pushed passed me out of the kitchen and to his room.

"great" I whispered to myself. Behind me the door opened and in walked Jenna.

"Hey you're back how was your shopping trip?" Jenna asked.

"Oh it was great..." The shopping trip reminded me of Damon and I couldn't help but start thinking about his gorgeous eyes again that could make anyone's heart melt. I said goodnight to Jenna and walked upstairs getting ready for bed.

**DAMON'S POV**

As I was about the get out of the car I noticed something shine under the passenger seat, a human wouldn't have noticed that but I was a _vampire the best one I knew off _I thought. I reached under the seat and picked up a card. I looked closely at it in the darkness and realised it was Elena's driving licence. I smirked widely at her picture and walked through the door to the boarding house and was suddenly bombarded with questions by none other than my annoying younger brother Stefan.

"Where've you been? You weren't with Elena were you? And why are you smiling?"

"Not going to tell you, yes and I'm just thinking about how to seduce young Elena" I answered automatically. But the last answer was a lie, what I was really thinking about was how to get to spend more time with Elena. I walked upstairs into my room and went to sleep. During the middle of the night I woke up with the most brilliant plan in my head _the driving licence she's surely going to want that back isn't she?_ I started to form a plan in my head on how to get into Elena's house tomorrow.

**ELENA'S POV**

I woke up to find the sun shining through the curtains and warming up my room. I yawned and suddenly out of nowhere Damon popped into my mind and I smiled faintly thinking about how I would want him in my bed wrapping his strong arms around me. During this fantasy I heard Jenna calling me from downstairs.

"Elena! Come down someone's here to see you" She sounded excited?

I hopped out of bed and made sure I looked at least presentable. My hair was open in a bit of a mess and my baby pink silk night gown that went to my mid thigh was a bit crinkled but apart from that I looked fine. I ran downstairs and immediately blushed violently when I saw the beautiful man that tried to seduce me last night standing outside my front door with Jenna on the other side. I then felt that wearing this particular night gown was a bad idea as it showed most of my legs and the low neckline showed quite a bit of my... bust area.

While I stood at the bottom of the staircase blushing with my mouth hanging open like some fool Damon smirked charmingly at me before turning his gaze back to Jenna and spoke seductively "So you were telling me about Paris, is it lovely this time of year? I would _love _to go sometime"

Jenna blushed and looked on the floor before looking into Damon's eyes big mistake "Erm... erm"

Before Jenna could embarrass herself any further I spoke up "Damon what are you doing here?"

Damon turned his baby blue eyes to my brown one's and said innocently "You left your driving licence in my car so I just came to return it" He may have been nice to me yesterday but he was not getting into my home and keep coming back because clearly Jenna was under his charm.

"Well... okay thanks for stopping by Jenna take the licence from him and shut the door behind you" I said rudely

"Elena! How can you be so rude, you're lucky he was nice enough to come by so early this morning to drop of your licence otherwise you wouldn't be able to pick up your uncle John from the airport."

"Oh whatever just because he's so hot an all aunt Jenna doesn't mean he's so innocent." I hinted

"I have no Idea what you mean Elena" Damon put his hand on his chest and made a fake hurt look.

"Jenna can I come in so I could talk to Elena, she's got me all wrong" Damon said

"Of course, come in Damon and Elena..." She looked over her shoulder and mouthed _he's hot don't screw this_ and said " Why don't you take him to your room and you can talk"

Before I could day anything Damon was already walking up the stairs and past me, when he did pass me he smacked my butt and it made me jump. I walked behind Damon and he went into my room.

"How did you know where my room was?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh... just a lucky guess" He threw over his shoulder.

Damon lay down on my bed hands behind his head and his ankles crossed over "so... I'm hot huh?" He said seductively remembering what I said to Jenna downstairs. _Oh no! I am not going there with him right now especially since he's in my room!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh d-don't flatter yourself!" I said. My voice was trembling I could tell, looked like Damon could too. Damon smirked and stood up from my bed so gracefully that it made me look like a puppet with most of its strings cut off. Damon started to walk toward me while looking into my eyes and I instinctively started to back up till my back was to my shut bedroom door _how is it that he always gets me in this position! _but right now that was one of the last things on my mind as I could feel Damon's breath on my face mixed with his sweet scent and his baby blue eyes looking into my dark brown one's.

**wow guys so sorry for not updating even though I promised i would! but i'll try to update sooner next time :)**


End file.
